


И весь мир между ними

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Из того, что когда-либо испытывал Гвендаль, это чувство больше всего похоже на любовь, и оно разрушает его старательно налаженную жизнь. Раньше все было гораздо проще





	И весь мир между ними

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Everything In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416411) by inglorious_dmk. 



Прежде все было легко. Каждое утро он просыпался на рассвете, немного тренировался, шел в кабинет и оставался там, пока на потемневшем горизонте не начинали мерцать звезды. Тогда он шел ужинать, а затем к себе – вязать или тихо читать пару часов, отдыхая, пока не всходила луна. Никаких безумных вылазок на вражеские территории – разве что по необходимости: ради войны, мира или событий, требовавших немедленных действий. Глупым прихотям в его жизни не было места.  
Слово «суровый» идеально описывало Гвендаля. Его суровость не позволяла миру все усложнять. Не позволяла событиям выйти из-под контроля. И не допускала непривычные сбои в биении сердца: такое означало визит к целителю для быстрого осмотра. Изменениям также не было места в его жизни, пока этого не желал он сам.  
Так что раньше все было гораздо проще.   
Он хорошо спал по ночам. Управление страной и армией – хлопотное занятие, но любовь в этом смысле куда хуже, и ближе всего к его понятию о любви стояла его привязанность к уличным котам. Им он скармливал объедки со стола в редкие незанятые минуты, хотя никогда не выделял на это места в своем расписании, все случалось в промежутке между прочими делами.

***

  
– А это Юу-чан в свой четвертый День рождения, – продолжала умиляться Дженнифер. – Шори хотел, чтобы он одел синее, но это же праздник! Так что он был в желтом.  
– Он выглядит очень… – Гвендаль провел пальцем по кружевному краю платья на фото. – М-м… Мило.  
– Мам, прекрати это всем показывать!  
Дженнифер глянула на разлившийся по лицу Гвендаля румянец и убрала фотографию в альбом.   
– Я сделала несколько экземпляров, – сказала она и понимающе подмигнула.  
– О.  
– Гвендаль, тебе стоит почаще нас навещать. Уверена, Юу-чан будет рад.  
– Мам, я же сказал, прекрати ему это показывать!

***

  
Юури появился в разгаре лета Шин-Макоку, одетый в теплый пуховик и шерстяную шапку, связанную ему Гвендалем… ох, давным-давно. Мурата, одетый в более подходящую одежду, упомянул, что пытался донести до Юури про несовпадение времен года, на что мао мельком заметил что-то в духе «отказываюсь в середине декабря прыгать в пруд без куртки». На это последовало что-то про пользу ванн: Гвендаль не расслышал из-за шума, поднятого Гретой, когда та напрыгнула на отца так, словно не видела его несколько лет, а не недель.  
– Гвендаль учит меня вязать! – сообщила она. – В последний раз ты сказал, что в том мире холодно, поэтому я вяжу тебе шарф. А что у тебя в пакете?  
– Подарки, – моментально ответил Юури. – В моем мире в это время года все дарят друг другу подарки.  
– Лучше бы там нашелся один и для меня! – сказал Вольфрам, подбираясь к большому целлофановому пакету, полному ярко упакованных коробочек. – Я твой жених!  
– Ну конечно, там всем есть, – Юури посмотрел было в сторону кресла, но потом перевел взгляд на свою мокрую одежду и, подумав, сел на пол и принялся доставать все из пакета. Там оказалась книга сказок для Греты, что-то легкое и кружевное для Вольфрама (на что Юури торопливо объяснил, что это мама постаралась), а также новая бейсбольная перчатка для Конрада, которую тот принял с тихой улыбкой и негромким «спасибо».  
– Гвендаль, а это тебе, – Юури торопливо подскочил к креслу, где сидел и читал Гвендаль, намеренно игнорируя разворачивающуюся перед глазами тихую домашнюю сцену между его братьями и королем. – Открой, – сказал мао, широко улыбаясь, его щеки по-прежнему были красными от морозов его родины. Гвендаль мельком задумался, холодная ли у того до сих пор кожа или нет.  
Юури выжидающе смотрел на него, так что Гвендалю пришлось вскрыть упаковку. И на колени ему высыпались мотки разноцветной пряжи: мягкие, мягче всех, что ему когда-либо доводилось встречать, всех цветов радуги – но пастельных оттенков. Он потер нить между пальцами.  
Юури улыбался от уха до уха так, что чуть щеки не лопались.  
– Это шерсть для детских вещей, их делают мягче обычных. Нравится? Я знаю, что ты любишь вязать, но опасался, что, может, куплю что-то не то, а мама сказала, что если ты делаешь игрушки, то тебе как раз подойдет.  
– Да, все хорошо. Спасибо.  
Юури чуть облегченно выдохнул и вернулся назад, к груде подарков, разложенных посреди комнаты. Гвендаль посмотрел на шерсть, потом перевел взгляд на своего короля: тот стоял на коленях рядом со своей дочерью, наконец-то стащив с себя тяжелую куртку, но оставив давным-давно связанную шапку.  
Было гораздо легче, когда Юури почти забывал о его существовании.

***

  
Гвендаль был взрослым, давно совершеннолетним мазоку высокого титула и благородного происхождения. Он не был ни полным гормонов подростком, ни каким-нибудь грязным извращенцем, пускающим слюни на симпатичных юношей в платьях с рюшечками. Он был даже не из тех, кто в принципе фантазирует о симпатичных юношах – как бы мило они себя не вели или как бы сладко улыбались ему безо всяких на то причин.  
Так что кем бы ни был этот мужчина в купальнях, носящий имя Гвендаля, кто проводил по своему телу скользкими намыленными руками и думал при этом о распластанном под ним короле, чьи огромные глаза затуманены, а с губ срывается «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Гвендаль, еще, я хочу еще…»  
Кем бы он ни был, он никак не мог быть Гвендалем.

***

  
– Конрад думает, что ты в меня влюблен, – ни с того ни с сего сказал Юури однажды утром, когда Гвендаль пришел разбираться по поводу неправильно заложенной в бюджет суммы на военные расходы. – Мне кажется, он ошибается, но обычно он хорошо распознает такие вещи.  
Гвендаль ничего не сказал.  
– Он говорит, что ты забавно смотришь мне в спину, когда я поворачиваюсь. И держишь фотографию, которую дала моя мама, у кровати. Он не специально смотрел, – быстро добавил Юури, – просто однажды искал тебя и случайно увидел, поэтому знает. И, м-м, – юный король повертел в пальцах принесенную из дома шариковую ручку, расписываться которой было гораздо легче, чем пером, – я не злюсь, вообще ничего такого… Гвендаль, я просто хочу знать, так это или нет.  
Гвендаль развернулся к выходу.  
– Думай, что хочешь.  
– Гвендаль, – скрип стула, и слишком тонкие пальцы сжались на его правом предплечье, – это нормально: говорить, что ты по-настоящему чувствуешь. Не всегда надо беспокоиться о том, что твои чувства будут неудобны остальным. Если хочешь чего-то, надо хотя бы пытаться добиться этого.  
– Это что, разрешение, ваше величество?  
– Что? – пальчики соскользнули с плеча Гвендаля. – Нет! В смысле, я просто…  
– Тогда не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор. Вы пытаетесь побудить к меня к действиям, которые, даже если догадка моего брата верна, на самом деле вам не желанны.  
– Но это так? Она верна?  
Гвендаль вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

  
В этот вечер ужин подали рано – или ночь наступила позднее, он не стал утруждать себя проверкой часов, чтобы выяснить. Так что еще даже не окончательно стемнело, когда Гвендаль проскользнул через кухни во двор, через садик с травами, который повара держали ради свежей зелени, а служанки – ради успокаивающих отваров с ромашкой, прошел через ухоженный дворцовый парк и оказался у помойки, спрятанной в дальнем углу между внешней стеной и конюшнями. Там жили полудикие кошки, роясь в мусоре в поисках пищи или, если повезет, каких-нибудь грызунов.  
Кошки вылезли наружу, едва завидели Гвендаля, заворачивающего за угол конюшен. Он кормил их и их родителей – всех их предков с тех пор, как был ребенком. Они заполняли собой пустоту в его душе, оставленную осколками несбывшихся планов. В последнее время он приходил к ним все чаще и чаще.  
– Кис-кис-кис, – пробормотал он, опускаясь на колени: не то чтобы это было необходимо, кошки и так запрыгивали на него, даже если он ничего не говорил, даже если он не приносил им ни кусочка. Вокруг шныряли котята, карабкаясь ему по ногам и спине, мурлыча так, словно отчаянно скучали по нему, а не просто ждали объедков, чей запах чуяли в принесенной им корзине. И кто знает? Может, так оно и было.  
Гвендаль достал из корзины миску с объедками, не обращая внимания на тихие шаги за спиной. Вскоре Юури присел на корточки рядом с ним и протянул руку к игривой полосатой кошке, позволив покусывать себя за пальцы.  
– Их стало тут много, правда?  
Гвендаль продолжил смотреть вперед.  
– Да.  
Его тело напряглось. Стоило бы забрать корзину и вернуться в замок, не произнеся ни слова – и да пошли они, все эти хорошие манеры. В замке Гвендаль мог нормально работать. В замке Гвендаль мог заранее распланировать свою жизнь. Притвориться, что сбои в ритме биения сердца – физиологическое расстройство, неприятное, но безвредное. Здесь же, под темнеющим небом, вне времени и пространства, осколки его жизни отказывались сливаться воедино, и могло произойти что угодно – и он не смог бы это остановить.  
– А знаешь, – теперь Юури смотрел прямо на него, – все думают, что Конрад ужасно хороший, но ты ведь такой же – просто по-своему. Только для тех, кто тебя по-настоящему знает, так ведь? – Улыбка. – Для них и для меня, надеюсь.  
Гвендаль уже все понял. Они были наедине, между ними ни пяди пространства, вокруг никого, и только он и его король будут знать о его неудаче, о его стыде, о его отказе. Но Юури никогда не выглядел милее. Гвендаль хотел попробовать, пусть и существовала тысяча причин, по которым ему не стоило этого делать, и Гвендаль был в родстве с двумя из них.

***

  
Все – и ничего – прошло так, как представлял себе Гвендаль в те немногие разы, когда он позволял себе мечтать. Юури не умолял о большем и не просил остановиться, только крепко держался за него, впиваясь тонкими пальцами Гвендалю в спину, в волосы, в плечи. Из его горла вырывались тихие звуки – удовольствия, боли или того и другого, Гвендаль не смог бы определить, да и ему было все равно.  
Он плыл, он тонул, не думая ни о чем, кроме тех мест, где их кожа соприкасалась: жарко, возбуждающе, все было как в плохом любовном романе – и гораздо, гораздо сильнее, и у него на языке вертелось слово, слишком большое и важное, чтобы произносить его вслух. Весь мир обратился в пустоту, в безвременье, и это его нисколечки не пугало. Тяжесть, давившая на грудь, живот и мысли, развалилась на части от их яростных торопливых действий, и внезапно все напряжение, жар и мучительная, невыносимая тоска исчезли, пропали, растворились, и Юури улыбался, а Гвендаль… снова стал Гвендалем.  
  
Он рассмеялся, коротко и горько. Да, вот именно.  
Гвендаль встал, стряхивая с пиджака пыль и траву.   
– Я возвращаюсь. Вы остаетесь с ними, ваше величество?  
– О? – Юури посмотрел на него и прикусил губу, больше ничего не сказав. Да и что тут было говорить? – Да, думаю, побуду тут еще немножко.  
Гвендаль нашел ближайшего стражника и велел ему присматривать за королем.  
– Я сам скажу брату, где вы, – напоследок сказал он.  
– Хорошо, – на этот раз Юури смотрел только вперед, – ладно.

***

  
Прежде он хорошо спал по ночам. Не было ни боли в груди, ни скрученного узла в животе, ни мыслей, украдкой просочившихся в его голову и блуждающих там, – бесформенных, темных, от которых становилось больно, от которых внутри все жгло и кровоточило, словно они были сделаны из колкого стекла и впивались в его мозг, и прочерчивали ярко-красные линии под его веками.   
Тот, кто вызывал у него наиболее близкие к любви чувства, спал двумя этажами выше, рядом с его братом – и между ними пролегал весь мир.


End file.
